This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with wireless communications circuitry.
Electronic devices often include wireless communications circuitry. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and other devices often contain antennas and wireless transceivers for supporting wireless communications.
It can be challenging to form electronic device antenna structures with desired attributes. In some wireless devices, antennas are bulky. In other devices, antennas are compact, but are sensitive to the position of the antennas relative to external objects. If care is not taken, antennas may become detuned, may emit wireless signals with a power that is more or less than desired, or may otherwise not perform as expected.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved wireless circuitry for electronic devices.